


Total December: A Holiday Collection

by lapommedeloeil



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Why am I doing this to myself?, what am I thinking?, what am i getting myself into?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapommedeloeil/pseuds/lapommedeloeil
Summary: A collection of Holiday inspired TD one-shots, one prompt for each day of December!*Requests are welcome! Come read how you can request character interactions for a certain prompt! :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction and Information

**Total December – A Holiday Collection**

Welcome to this crazy project that I made for myself!

Here's the deal: I will attempt to write a short one-shot (with a maximum of 500 words) each day of December based off of a list of prompts. I WAS going to think of everything on my own, but I'm actually trying to make this possible. So, I am taking requests in the comments on what to write about! 

*** **Please** format all requests like this:

Two characters-Type of relationship-Prompt

  * Example: Noah and Owen-Friends-Trees



*** **Please** do NOT request any Ridonculous Race characters (I haven't seen it yet and I'm sorry but I just don't have the time to research them for this project)

  * I've seen all the other seasons, so any characters from those are fine: TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, TDAS, TDPI 



*** **Prompts** 1, 30, and 31 (December, Party Preparation, and New Year's Eve) will NOT be available for requests. I have my own plans for those. ;)

*** **Please** try to request a prompt at least a day in advance (I know time is different for everyone everywhere; but, if it's (that day) the first and you have an idea for the second, then go for it)

*** **If** two people have requested the same prompt, I will take whichever comment was posted first (I'm sorry)

*** **If** no one has requested anything for a prompt, I'll make something up for it (of course I would wait until the beginning of that day to start, just to make sure if someone did request something, I got it)

*** **I** will try my best to update the list showing prompt availability

**Prompts:**

  1. December - Chris and Chef (not available for requests) **(Completed!)**
  2. Candy Canes - Cody and Sierra **(Completed!)**
  3. Trees - Noah and Owen **(Completed!)**
  4. Decorations - Ezekiel and Bridgette **(Completed!)**
  5. Lights - Max and Scarlett **(Completed!)**
  6. Cards - Cameron and Mike **(Completed!)**
  7. Chimney - B and Dawn **(Completed!)**
  8. Shopping - Lindsay and Tyler **(Completed!)**
  9. Lists - Gwen and Courtney **(Completed!)**
  10. Hanukkah - Izzy and Noah and Owen **(Completed!)**
  11. Snow - Shawn and Jasmine **(Completed!)**
  12. Ice - Sky and Lightning **(Completed!)**
  13. Cookies - Courtney and Duncan **(Completed!)**
  14. Sledding - Amy and Sammy **(Completed!)**
  15. Skiing/Snowboarding - Jo and Brick **(Completed!)**
  16. Fruitcake **(In Progress)**
  17. Caroling - Ella and Sugar **(Completed!)**
  18. Hot Chocolate
  19. Miracles
  20. Eggnog
  21. Mistletoe
  22. Scrooge
  23. Tradition
  24. Family
  25. Christmas
  26. Secret Santa
  27. Ugly Sweaters
  28. Gloves
  29. Giving
  30. Party Preparation (not available for requests)
  31. New Year’s Eve (not available for requests)



I think that's everything! Don't be afraid to ask questions if I didn't clarify everything well enough. Characters and tags and such will be added as the prompts are made. 

Until tomorrow! :)


	2. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris ropes Chef into another one of his crazy schemes.

Chris McLean scrambles out of bed and slams his fist on the alarm clock. He’s momentarily distracted by the captivating view in front of him. Sunlight streams from the window, allowing him to capture every little detail.

_I really do rock every look; bedhead included!_

Chris gawks at himself in the mirror perched on his nightstand. He spends a few seconds slicking back a loose strand of hair before he realizes why he got up in the first place.

_No time!_

He rushes out of his room and bounds down the winding staircase, through the foyer, down the hall, and into the kitchen.

“Chef!”

Chris’s loud exclamation is so typical, Chef doesn’t even wince. He just finishes filling two plates with freshly cooked, scrambled eggs.

“Chris, you just got up. Can you at least eat your breakfast before you start raving about whatever it is that you’re raving about?”

“No can do, buddy.” Chris grabs a carton of orange juice from the fridge. “You know how I’m always pressed for time. Being a worldwide, adored celebrity and all that.”

Chef rolls his eyes and butters two pieces of toast. “Alright then spit it out, what am I gonna end up wasting the next 72 hours for. At LEAST.”

“Are all the contestant contacts for Total Drama up to date?”

This catches Chef’s attention. Although, it’s too early to decide if that’s good or not.

“They should be. Why?”

“Well, FIRST, we’re going to make sure they are. And THEN, I’ll tell you why.” Chris takes both plates and saunters to the office. “Just know, it involves a LOT of planning, deceiving, and new contracts! Maybe a kidnapping or two. We have to hurry and have it ready by the end of this month!”

Chef sighs in defeat and reluctantly follows Chris.


	3. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra gets candy canes for Cody.

Cody’s candy addiction is no secret. Although if it was, Sierra would have found out somehow. She ALWAYS does.

In fact, Cody has yet to figure out how Sierra finds out so much about everyone on Total Drama.

It’s so impressively scary.

He’s told her on multiple occasions that she would thrive as a private investigator. A fact which he believes is 100% true. But that’s another topic entirely.

Back to candy. It’s finally December, which means the Christmas season is officially in full gear. Which also means that Sierra is hard at work getting everything ready for the holidays. Especially for her Codykins. Step one: candy canes.

So, Sierra carries out her mission, visiting her nearest grocer and scavenging for all the candy canes she can find. Of course, she takes the classic peppermint; but for Cody, she scouts out the outrageous variety: anything labeled sour, chocolate, or even soda-flavored. She can always search the internet at home for something REALLY unique.

After buying about fifty bucks worth of candy canes, she decides to head home, eager to find the most rare of rare candy cane flavors (probably from the most obscure website possible).

Just as she gets in the driver’s seat, her phone rings. She answers without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Sierra!”

She recognizes the voice instantly. The voice she only used to hear on her living room TV. The voice that was a dream come true to first hear in person. Not so much now…

“Chris?”

She’s startled to say the least.

“The one and only! Now, I need a favor if you don’t mind. I need an update on a few of the contestants’ contacts; and if there’s anyone who would have them, it would be you.”

Sierra sighs. When she was young, she dreamed of situations like this. A famous celebrity asking her for help. But now that she knows Chris, she recognizes all the benefit will be for him. Regardless of anyone else involved. But how was she going to say no? Her mom has a whole Chris McLean museum/guest room for crying out loud!

“Whose do you need?”


	4. Trees

“What about the tree on your left? No, Owen. Your other left.”

It’s been about forty minutes since Owen and Noah had arrived at the tree farm. And so far, picking one was proving to be easier said than done.

Noah’s plan is to get a fairly large tree, with both height and girth. He wants something to fill up the living room of their apartment. They certainly have the space for it.

Owen, on the other hand, is almost adamant on getting a smaller tree. One of those adorable baby pines. He feels they're always underappreciated. That, and every time he sees one, he gets flashbacks to A Charlie Brown Christmas.

Owen glances at the pine to his "other left", which reaches slightly above his hairline.

“I don’t know, I still think it’s too big.”

“Well, we aren’t getting one like that!” Noah points to the three-foot-high branch Owen suggested a minute ago.

Suddenly, Owen’s stomach begins to grumble. They didn’t have much time to eat this morning before heading out, since Noah insisted on getting there before the crowd. The best Owen could get was a measly granola bar.

“Come on big guy,” Noah says, “they sell freshly-made donuts near the barn.”

They decide to buy a dozen. Noah takes a glazed to nibble on. Owen works on the rest, piling them one by one into his mouth.

Right as they turn the corner outside the barn, a single tree catches their eyes. Sure, it’s no Goliath; but, it’s no twig either. The tree is about an inch shorter than Noah, but has full branches. Perfect for carrying lots of ornaments.

The two exchange a knowing glance. Owen grabs Noah’s arm and bounds excitedly towards the tree.


	5. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette goes to Ezekiel's to help him decorate the farm.

“Thanks, Geoff! I’ll text you when I’m ready for pick up!”

“Have fun, Bridgey-Bear. Tell Zeke I said hi!”

Bridgette waves goodbye to her boyfriend driving down the dirt road. She stands in front of a quaint house next to a field filled with roaming cattle.

She knocks on the front door before stuffing her icy hands back in her coat pockets. The door creaks open to reveal Mr. Homeschool himself, his signature blue hat replaced with a festive Santa one.

“Hey, Bridge!” Ezekiel enthusiastically greets her. “I got everything we need in this box. We can head over now, aye?” Ezekiel points to the large cardboard box behind him. Garlands, tinsel, and other decorative trinkets brim out of it.

“Cool! I’ll take the front; you take the back.” Both teens grab opposite sides of the box, heave it out the door, and towards the field.

Despite the rough start to Ezekiel’s social life, he has learned to be more aware since Total Drama Island. He’s very grateful towards members of the bass team like DJ, Bridgette, and Eva, who forgave him for his misjudgment and helped teach him more about unspoken social rules and cues.

Bridgette and Ezekiel set the box down inside the barn. They set to work; hanging garlands adorned with pine cones and ornaments along the support beams, as well as the double doors. They pin large red bows to the doors on each stable.

Both teens step back and admire their work.

“Looks pretty good, aye?” Ezekiel beams. “I think we covered everything.”

“Almost!” Bridgette says, grabbing a small holly branch.

She walks over to the nearest stable, where a large, brown mare sniffs at her curiously. She giggles and pins the holly to the side of its harness. The horse lets out a soft neigh in response. Bridgette strokes the horse’s mane.

“Now, I think we’ve covered everything. Let’s do the porch next!”


	6. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett helps Max carry out his worst plot yet.

“Finally! We’ve done it minion!”

Scarlett is trying her hardest not to repeatedly slam her head against Max’s front door. Once again, she was roped into helping him with another one of his stupid plots that was destined for failure. This time, it involved them stringing fifty separate strands of Christmas lights around the outside of Max’s house.

He claimed his goal was to turn his house into a huge beacon of light, in hopes of momentarily blinding those driving by his house. He insisted that car accidents were evil because of the havoc they wreak on people. And their insurance.

Scarlett knew that nothing good could come from something like this, especially if Max is the one trying to pull it off. But she figured if she let him die now, she won’t have someone to pin all of her future federal crimes on.

“Here it is!”

Just as she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Max comes back clutching a power strip with ten separate outlets on it. He plugs the strip into a garage outlet and starts cramming the string light cords into the strip.

“Max,” she starts out slowly, “PLEASE don’t tell me you are planning on attaching all of the plugs to that singular outlet.” He gives her a confused stare.

“Of course not, I attached five strings to each other BEFORE attaching the end to the strip. I think you might need to take first grade math again Minion, because there are only ten outlets on the strip. Not fifty.”

Scarlett is on the brink of insanity.

“Fine, do what you want. But I’m telling you now, it will inevitably be futile.”

Max attaches the last cord and hops up. He steps back a bit to get a good view of the anticipated action.

“Time to EVIL!” He bellows and switches on the strip.

The house instantly shines to an intensity that rivals that of the sun. The house’s outline is drowned out by the blinding fluorescents.

As quickly as the light appears, it disappears.

Suddenly the power strip, still in Max’s hands, catches on fire. He shrieks and tosses it on the asphalt driveway, borderline crying about his “luck” and his burning hands.

Scarlett sighs.

_Why do I even bother?_


	7. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets a card from Mike and Zoey.

Cameron lugs a small pile of mail onto his desk. Even though there looks to be only five letters total, he still finds the load difficult to carry.

He quickly thumbs through the small stack. So far, it seems to be the usual.

Internet bill. Phone bill. A letter from his grandma. _Hang on a second._

A colorful card is mixed into the letters. Upon closer inspection, Cameron is ecstatic to see the picture of a loving couple. Both teens wear ugly sweaters and pose together in front of a large Christmas tree. The redhead beams at the camera while the tan boy to her right gives her a lovestruck gaze. The font at the bottom of the card reads, _“Happy Holidays! From Mike and Zoey!”_

Cameron automatically smiles at the gesture, coming from his closest friends. He turns over the card to find a short note written for him.

_“Hey Cam, I know we haven’t seen you for a while but we really miss you! Zoey was so excited to make these cards, I think they turned out pretty well. Anyways, we HAVE to hang out sometime soon and catch up, whenever you’re free! Happy Holidays, buddy!”-Mike_

Cameron pins the card to the bulletin board above his desk. He taps on his phone before holding it up to his ear.

“Mike? Yeah, I just got mine, and it looks amazing! Tell Zoey she did a great job!”


	8. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and B hear noises coming from the chimney.

“B, did you hear something?”

Dawn’s concern draws his attention. B begins to listen more closely to their surroundings. A frantic scratching sound emits from the fireplace.

Both teens exchange a glance before walking over to the fireplace.

“I’m sensing a form of negative energy inside the chimney, but it seems to be resulting from distress.” Dawn rests her hand on the bricks of the fireplace. Her voice is riddled with worry for whatever poor creature seems to be stuck inside.

B opens the fire box to access the inner hearth. It helps that the outer hearth was already bare. They don’t see anything unusual, yet the scratching still persists.

“I can try to reach into the chimney and help the poor soul.” Dawn suggests. She recognizes that the hearth is too small for B to climb into, and she doesn’t mind going out of her way to help a tortured soul.

B gives her a look that says, “ _Are you sure?”_ Dawn responds with a nod. B steps aside so Dawn can crawl into the hearth. He stays close by, ready to help at any moment.

Dawn reaches into the chimney, past the damper, and feels around on the smoke shelf. The shuffling stops momentarily. Before Dawn knows it, short fur brushes against her hand. She cups her hands, which allows the creature to climb onto them. Dawn carefully lowers her hands and back out of the fireplace.

A small, chestnut brown squirrel sits in Dawn’s hands. It looks up at her with wide eyes, seemingly happy to be freed from his brick cell. Dawn’s lips curl into a smile.

“You’re welcome.”


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Tyler at the mall.

“Come on Tyler! We’ve got to get to the Khaki Barn before it closes!”

They have been at the mall for over three hours now; and Lindsay, to Tyler’s disadvantage, hasn't come down from her shopping high one bit. Unfortunately for him, that means he is the one in charge of carrying pounds of merchandise. Which was proving quite difficult for him to carry on his own. Regardless, Lindsay continues to drag him through the crowd by the arm, eager to get to their next destination ASAP.

When they arrive at the clothing store, Lindsay pulls out a list and pen that were previously tucked into her bra.

“We’re almost done, Tyler! We just need to find gifts for Beth, Lorena, and Harper!”

It takes Tyler’s brain a few seconds to translate Lorena and Harper to Leshawna and Heather. But once the connection is made, he flashes her a sweet smile.

“Easy peasy, babe! You know them so well, I’m sure they’ll be happy with whatever you get them for Christmas.”

Lindsay giggles and gives him a quick peck on the lips before leading him deeper into the store.

“Well-for Beth-I was thinking we could get her some new, sparkly hair ties…Oh, and a new charm for our matching BFF bracelets!”


	10. Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes looking for one of Courtney's lists.

“Come on, I know it’s in here somewhere!” Gwen shouts. Her frustration reaching an all-time high.

If she made a list of things Courtney is obsessed with, the pastime of ‘creating lists’ itself would be number one. So, it was only natural for her to think Courtney would have made her Christmas list by now.

Gwen rummages through Courtney’s room as best as she can without leaving things a complete and utter mess. Courtney is supposed to be back from work any minute now, and Gwen still hasn’t found the right list.

She has stumbled upon tons of to-do’s, goal plans, even lists detailing the pros and cons of her friends. (Gwen secretly hid that list away for later investigation. Curious of what Courtney has to say about her.)

Gwen pulls out the last binder in the file cabinet. It’s label on the cover reads, “Lists for Holidays”.

Gwen eagerly flips to the tab labeled “Christmas”, and since she knows Courtney organizes them by date, she recognizes the first one as the new list for this year.

_Bingo._

“Gwen? Are you home?”

Gwen tries to hold in her panic; quickly ripping out the list and stuffing it in her pocket. She slams the binder shut before cramming it back into the cabinet. She gently shuts the cabinet door before rushing out into the hall.

“Yeah,” Gwen tries her best to sound as bored as possible, “How was the firm?”


	11. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy shows up and surprises Owen and Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm really sorry if some of this isn't 100% accurate. I don't celebrate Hanukkah but I still wanted to include it in the collection. So, I hope it turned out okay!

A knock at the door draws Noah’s gaze away from the TV. He walks through the kitchen, flashing Owen a confused look. Owen returns it and shrugs. Neither of them were planning on having anyone over tonight.

Just as Noah turns the knob, the door slams open, shoving him back into the wall.

“Hey Noah! Big-O! Longtime no see!”

Noah groans in both pain and realization. Not only can he feel a welt start to form in the back of his head, but his mental exhaustion goes overboard from hearing that familiar voice.

“Izzy! What are you doing here?” Owen asks.

“Izzy came for the Hanukkah celebration!” Izzy cheers. “Big-O was telling her how you guys are gonna light the shamash and she didn’t want to miss it!”

“He told you what?” A bit of rage starts to ease its way into Noah’s tone as he locks his stern gaze on Owen. He’s not angry because Izzy had shown up in the first place; rather that he seems to be the only one that recognizes: Izzy plus fire equals pure destruction.

“Aw come on, Noah! Izzy can keep it under control…right?” Owen turns to his girlfriend, silently beckoning her to say yes.

“Izzy makes no guarantees, but she will do her best.”

Noah lets out a deep sigh. He knows that he won’t be getting any farther with these two.

“Alright…I’ll get the Menorah…” Noah retrieves the Menorah from the living room while Izzy and Owen high-five in victory. Owen hands Noah a lighter once he comes back.

“Izzy, could you stand on the other side of Owen?” He needed her as far away from the action as possible. She doesn’t seem to mind too much and stands to Owen’s left, while Noah remains to his right. Just as the flame brushes against the candle, Noah spots something in his peripheral vision.

He swats Izzy’s hand away.


	12. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Jasmine go out in the snow.

Jasmine had never encountered actual snow before. Sure, there was the snow from Pahkitew Island (that most notably gave her frostbite in the finale); but that snow was generated by machines. And if that was what fake snow could do, she was NOT keen on seeing the effects of real snow.

Eventually, Shawn had convinced her to spend the day off with him. Outside. In the Snow. The REAL snow.

Jasmine was less than thrilled.

She had bundled herself up with whatever she could: winter jacket, snow pants, boots, gloves, a scarf, a hat. The whole nine yards.

Her appearance both initially startled and amused Shawn. It was only about twenty-five degrees outside and Jasmine had shown up at his house bulked up like the Michelin man. Jasmine was rarely the worrywart in their relationship; naturally, panicking was his job. He found it oddly adorable.

“You’ll be fine Jaz, I promise. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?” Shawn reassured her, giving her hand a small squeeze. She smiled meekly and nodded.

They waited about three hours after the snowfall had started to go back outside. Walking through Shawn’s front yard, they felt the snow crunch under their boots.

Jasmine’s anxiety had eased a bit since Shawn was at her side. She began to realize the weather wasn’t as frigid as she thought it would be. She scooped up some snow off the ground to mold with her gloves. The texture was much more malleable than the icy, rigid, fake snow she previously encountered.

Shawn watched her carefully shape the snow into a smooth ball. She held it out for him to see, eyes brimmed with excitement, free from any trace of fear. He smiled back at her.

“It looks great, Jasmine!” He gave her a peck on the cheek. “I think you’re ready for the next step: a snowman.”


	13. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Lightning out on the ice.

“Lightning, we can’t play hockey.”

“Why sha-not?”

Sky’s eyebrows furrow as she tries to maintain a steady balance on the ice, all the while attempting to reason with Lightning; which is proving to be a difficult feat.

“Because there are only two of us.”

“So?”

“SO, who’s gonna guard the goals?”

They had been on the lake for thirty minutes now, and things were already boring. Sure, ice skating is fun in theory. But how long can you skate in circles before you get sick of it?

“Who says we need sha-goalies? We can both be on permanent offense.”

Sky spends a moment considering his suggestion.

“Alright, but we don’t have goals or sticks or a puck.”

“Leave that to the Lightning!”

Before Sky can object, Lightning darts off and quickly switches his skates for shoes. Sky watches him dig through the trunk of his car. She skates over to the edge of the lake. When she gets there, he returns carrying two hockey sticks, a puck, and four small flags for them to space out for makeshift goals. He flashes her a toothy grin.

“Lightning always sha-comes prepared!”


	14. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Courtney attempt to make cookies.

“Here, start frosting the cookies. I’ll get the last tray.” Courtney hands her newly-filled piping bag to Duncan before taking the last batch of gingerbread men out of the oven. She uses a spatula to carefully pry each cookie off the pan and onto the cooling rack.

“Hey Courtney,” Duncan snickers, “Looks like our men are ready for battle!”

Courtney is mortified by the army of gingerbread men on the kitchen island. They have perfectly painted scowls and carry various weapons including knives, guns, and bombs. Duncan had even taken the liberty of making a few causalities here and there; their wounds layered with extra frosting.

“DUNCAN!” She cries out in rage. “We promised DJ we would have these ready by today! You know how many cookies he has to make for everyone already! We can’t go back on our word just because YOU decided it would be more fun to mess around!”

“Relax, princess. We’ll get it done, it’s only noon. We’ve still got a solid five hours of daylight left to make another two batches.”

“Easy for you to say, you’ve barely done any of the work!” Courtney’s jab instantly amps up the tension by at least forty percent.

“Excuse me? You don’t think getting all the ingredients or preheating the oven count for anything?” Duncan asks incredulously.

“When compared to mixing, kneading and cutting the dough? No!” Courtney steps closer to him, getting right in his face.

And he’s prepared to get right in hers.

“Oh, get off your high horse for once, Miss CIT!” Duncan aims a bit of frosting at her apron. Furious, Courtney grabs the glob and smashes it in his face. A frosting war in the kitchen breaks out about a millisecond later. Both Courtney and Duncan retreat behind either end of the island, and launch frosting at one another every few seconds.

Courtney is the first to run out of ammo. Out of any other ideas, she sighs and stands on her feet; raising her arms high in surrender. Duncan swaggers over to her and smirks.

“Well, well, well it looks like princess isn’t as high and mi-”

Courtney roughly pulls on his collar, bringing him into a kiss. She can’t help but notice the dopey expression on his face when she pulls away. She turns away and smirks.

She may have lost the battle, but she DEFINETLY won the war.


	15. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes sledding and Amy tags along to berate her.

“Oh em gee Sparemy can’t you hurry it up? You drive slower than grandma!”

“You’re the one that made me drive!”

“Yeah, cause I can’t risk chipping my nail polish! I just got this manicure yesterday!”

Sammy sighs as she tries to focus solely on the road in front of her. Shawn and Jasmine invited her to go sledding with them today. Initially, Sammy was ecstatic to spend time with them. However, when Amy found out about her plans, she insisted on tagging along. As she always does.

“How much longer?” Amy whines, not looking up from her phone.

“We’re here.” Sammy mumbles, pulling into the parking lot. She gets out and opens the trunk. Amy beats her to the punch and takes out the sled before her sister can.

Sammy can see a large hill tower over the park in the distance. She searches the crowd, clad in winter gear and scattered about the hill. Some on sleds, some waiting in lines, some just watching the action.

Two figures in particular wave frantically to get her attention; Shawn and Jasmine. Sammy waves back with overwhelming enthusiasm.

Before she can race over to the couple, she’s distracted by the sound of snow crunching under plastic. She turns and sees Amy sitting in the sled with an impatient glare on her face.

“Alright sled dog, let’s get pulling!”

If Sammy thought pulling Amy on the flat ground was hard, she soon found the hill to be MUCH worse. She gets about halfway up before her peace is disturbed once again.

“Maybe if you got down on all fours, like a REAL dog, you would be able to pull me up this hill faster.”

Sammy grinds her teeth together, trying to ignore Amy’s taunts.

“Come on, mush!”

She bites her tongue hard enough to taste blood.

“Do I need to get a whip to motivate you?”

In one swift motion, Sammy turns around and grabs the front of the sled. She pulls it up as hard as she can, causing Amy to tumble backwards down the hill.

Sammy reaches the top of the hill. Jasmine and Shawn, who were watching the whole thing, instantly offer her high fives.


	16. Skiing/Snowboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Brick compete in the snow.

Brick glides from side to side in a snake-like pattern down the slope; taking his time to enjoy the steady momentum between the smooth snow and his skis. Before he can get too comfortable, a blonde passing by digs her snowboard into the ground, causing snow to spray out at Brick. He stops momentarily to wipe off his face, but he doesn’t need to see to recognize the offender.

“Did you need something, Jo?” Brick brushes off the front of his jacket.

“I was bored just lapping around and I couldn’t help but notice you were taking it pretty slow there, Commander Can’t-hold-it.” She smirks; mischief written all over her face. “If you’re up for some real fun, I believe a competition is in order.”

Brick knows all too well how badly this will end for him if he agrees. Yet, he can never say no to a challenge against her. And although she would never admit it, she feels the same about him. The two have always been stuck in this strangely alluring tension that constantly pulls them together.

“What kind of competition would that be, ma’am?” Brick inquires, quirking the side of his brow.

“A stunt competition.”

And just like that, they set off to the terrain park. Specifically, the half-pipe.

Truth be told, Brick was a bit out of practice on maneuvering a half-pipe. He tries to hide his anxiety as best as he can, but Jo notices his body tense up.

“I’ll go first.” Jo drops into the pipe, and shoots out the other side. With each aerial she manages something new: straight airs, spins, flips, McTwists, Michalchuks.

For Brick to say he’s impressed would be a massive understatement. Although, when is he ever not impressed by her?

Brick is broken from his trance by Jo calling out to him from the other end of the half-pipe.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Major Mush!” She projects, cupping her hands to her mouth.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Brick manages to drop in and shoot out, just as Jo did. His movements are less sure, but after a few aerials, he starts to get into the swing of things: rotations, Ally Oops, Back fulls.

 _Huh, he’s not half bad._ A small smile tugs at Jo’s lips.

Just as Brick reaches the end, he gains enough confidence to attempt a Back Scratcher. In his excitement, he miscalculates and holds the skis back for too long. So, as he pulls them forward, they scratch against the slope, causing him to tumble down into the half-pipe.

He lands on his shoulder and a loud crunch echoes throughout the half-pipe. Jo runs over to Brick. His arm is bent in a horribly misshapen yet familiar zig zag.

“At least you’ve already learned how to dislocate it.”

Brick groans.


	17. Another Slight Delay

Fair warning (and I sincerely apologize for this) but the days may be slightly off until the weekend.


	18. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and Ella go caroling.

“Isn’t this exciting, Sugar? I know we’ll all have the most wonderful time!” Ella gushes with enthusiasm while twirling in a circle. Sugar looks like she’d rather be almost anywhere else, walking with her arms crossed defiantly.

“Don’t get any ideas, Ella. I’M the one who’s gonna sing all the solos. YOU’RE just the background noise.” Sugar’s thick southern twang adds to the brutality of her words. However, Ella continues to act oblivious to the farm girl’s hatred.

“Oh, don’t worry! I promise that once we arrive at Leonard’s, I’ll leave all the performing to you!”

Sugar remains suspicious of Ella’s claim. One, because she is ALWAYS suspicious of the Song-bird. And two, because she believes Ella would NEVER turn down an opportunity to sing. Most of the time, the cast can’t get her to stop, let alone give someone else the honors. At least, that’s how Sugar sees it.

She doesn’t seem to grasp the reason why Ella is always so…genuinely sweet. The only sweetness she’s ever encountered on that level is when she interacts with competition at a pageant; which is never sincere in the slightest bit.

Finally, they reach Leonard’s doorstep. Sugar reaches out to the doorbell before Ella stops her.

“I have another idea.” Ella whispers, dragging Sugar by the arm, and out to the backyard. They have a perfect view of Leonard’s window in the top left corner.

“Why not serenade him outside his window?” Ella says dreamily. “It would be so romantic.”

Sugar can’t deny it, Ella’s idea is pretty good. She thinks about it for a moment to consider any evil intentions hidden in her words. Deciding that Ella’s suggestion seems harmless, she grabs some snow off the ground. She molds it into a ball before throwing it at Leonard’s window.

Leonard, who was sitting at the desk in his room, falls out of his chair at the noise. He rushes over and opens the window.

“Who goes there?” He asks blindly, surveying every possible direction.

Sugar begins to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. It’s slightly off-key at times, but charming in its own way. Leonard is fully invested in watching her, and Ella flashes Sugar the widest smile she has ever seen.


End file.
